


Got7 Drabbles

by HeyItsMeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Assassins & Hitmen, Cats, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spiders, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Suspense, Vacation, spiders suck, what is this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsMeee/pseuds/HeyItsMeee
Summary: For when I write shit about got7, be it fluff or angst. Tags will be added as each chapter is written.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/You, Jackson Wang/You, Kim Yugyeom/You, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | Bambam/You, Mark Tuan/You, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You
Kudos: 10





	1. Of Meteor Showers and Promises

As you relax in bed with a book, you can hear the door open. “(Y/N)! I got some Ben & Jerry’s. Are you ready?” Ah, you had forgotten. You and your housemate and best friend, Yugyeom, have a weekly movie night. And you were just about to enjoy your new book as well. Oh well. Mistborn is going to have to wait.

“Yeah, yeah,” you respond airily, rolling off your bed. “Let me just get my comforter.”

“It’s in the middle of May, idiot,” Yugyeom calls back, and you gasp in fake offense.

“Fine, then. When you get cold in the middle of the movie like you always do, I’m not sharing the blanket.” You can hear a whine from the other room. “No complaining.”

When you finally get to the living room, you see Yugyeom has already set up the couch and TV. However, when he turns to you with some attempt at puppy eyes, you shake your head. “It’s still a no on the blanket sharing,” you tell him firmly, a ghost of a smile on your lips. Yugyeom pouts but ultimately surrenders, taking the couch’s blanket instead.

As you head to the kitchen to make popcorn, you don’t notice Yugyeom’s lingering eyes on you.

You have known Yugyeom for ten years and had a crush on him for three. You’ve never told him this, as you were too afraid your friendship would end.

The crush started when Yugyeom was baking you brownies after you expressed that they were your favorite treat. He tried to keep it a secret, but you were home from work early and caught him in the kitchen with brownie mix in his hair. That is what inspired his nickname, Brownie, and started your crush.

The binging of your phone alarm breaks you out of your thoughts. You glance at it, ignoring the ringtone of Yugyeom screaming “stop” like a goat. The notification reads stargazing, and you know what it means. “Why is that your notification sound?” You’re not surprised by Yugyeom’s presence.

“It’s a glorious ringtone, mister. Don’t make fun of it. Anyways, I have a suggestion.” Yugyeom rolls his eyes but quiets. “Let’s go stargazing instead. We can always reschedule the movie night, but tonight there’s supposed to be a meteor shower.”

“Well, I wanted to watch the new Avengers, but okay.” Yugyeom agrees readily, and you narrow your eyes a little.

“Yugyeom, Endgame came out a little more than a year ago.” Yugyeom shrugs.

“So? It’s new to me. Come on, I’ll bring a blanket out, and we can have a rooftop picnic.” You smile at his enthusiasm. Yugyeom has been easily pleased, which hasn’t changed since he was younger. His laughing knocks you out of your memories of five-year-old Yugyeom, and you quickly look at him to see if he made a mess. You find him struggling with your large fluffy blanket, and you chuckle at his antics, walking over.

“What did you do?” you ask him, brushing his bangs out of his face.

“I tried bringing two blankets at once,” Yugyeom pouts, and you giggle. You started to retrieve your hand, but Yugyeom grabs it and keeps it on his head. “Pet me.”

You laugh and yank your hand back, ears turning red. “You’re like a puppy, you know that?” Yugyeom just shrugs and heads out to the upper floors. There’s a balcony in your room that has a ladder leading up to the roof on. “How’re you going to get the blanket up there, Brownie?”

“I’ll figure it out,” you hear Yugyeom call back to you, and you chuckle silently before grabbing the popcorn and snacks to follow him. Surprisingly, Yugyeom had managed to get himself and the blanket upon the roof, and you hand him the food before climbing up the ladder yourself. “When’s the meteor shower supposed to start?”

You try to grab your phone to check, but you had left it in the kitchen. “I don’t know, I left my phone inside. I’ll go grab it,” you say, and start to stand. However, Yugyeom’s hand on the back of your shirt stops.

“It’s okay, we can wait. I like stars anyway.” You sit down after a second of hesitation. Yugyeom smiles at you, showing off his perfect teeth.

“Bro, I get it, you have perfect teeth, leave me alone.” You snort, pushing his face away. Yugyeom grabs your hand on his face and pulls it to his mouth. You freeze, unsure of what to do.

He licks your hand.

“Ew!” You squawk, pulling your hand away and wiping it on Yugyeom’s shirt. “That’s disgusting! I’m going downstairs to grab my phone, and you can sit there and think about what you’ve done for five minutes." 

You stand up abruptly on the roof, and stumble a little, trying to gain your balance. Yugyeom laughs, grabbing your arm and pulling you down onto his lap. Your ears are burning bright red, and Yugyeom wraps his arms around you. "Sorry,” he chuckles, and you look at him out of the corner of your eye.

“Shut up,” you hiss out halfheartedly, grabbing a granola bar to distract you from his closeness.

“You love me,” Yugyeom declares, and you almost choke, but keep calm.

“Yeah, sure I do, dumbass.” Nice save.

The two of you sit in silence for a while, and the meteor shower has started. You must have been there for a while; the meteors are becoming more noticeable. The popcorn is gone, the bin is set aside, and the granola bars are finished too. You had gotten up to grab popsicles, but once you came back, Yugyeom immediately dragged you into his lap once again. The popsicle sticks are inside the popcorn tub, having been finished a few minutes ago.

“I love you,” Yugyeom says absentmindedly, arms tightening around your waist. What. Your head turns to look at Yugyeom subconsciously, and your mouth drops open. Yugyeom blushes but stares at you right back. “I said what I said. I love you.”

You shift on Yugyeom’s lap to fully face him. “What brought this about, Yugyeomie?” He just sighs, resting his forehead in the crook of your neck.

“Do you love me back?” You rest your hand on Yugyeom’s hair. He recently dyed it back to black, having been silver for a few months, so it’s a little wiry.

“I don’t know what kind of ‘love’ you mean, Yugy. Platonic love, or romantic?” He groans, and you can feel the vibrations in your collarbone. You hold back a chuckle at the tickling sensations. Now would not be a good time to laugh.

“Romantic.” The word comes out of Yugyeom like a whisper. You hum and kiss his temple gently.

“I love you too.” Yugyeom lifts his head up so fast, he almost knocks you in the face with it.

“Really?” You don’t miss the way his eyes are sparkling as he takes in what you said. You nod, and Yugyeom grins so brightly, you think the meteors have got nothing on him. “Can I kiss you?” You nod once again, but before you can even finish the motion, Yugyeom’s lips are on yours. 

His lips are chapped, but you don’t care, kissing him back. He tastes like the chocolate popsicle he just ate, and you vaguely think about buying him some chapstick. That thought is immediately squashed when you feel his hands come to rest on your face. He’s gentle, brushing your cheekbones with his thumbs and moving his mouth only the bare minimum.

You two kiss for what seems like hours but is only a few minutes. When you two finally pull apart, the meteor shower has just peaked. Yugyeom presses a kiss to the top of your head. “The next meteor shower comes in seventy-five years. Let’s make a promise to watch it together again,” you tell him, and Yugyeom agrees with a hum and another kiss to your head.

“I promise I will watch it with you, no matter what happens.”

You’ll hold him to that promise.


	2. Cat Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats

You coo at the cat in front of you. It doesn't seem to like you, as it ignores your calls and continues eating the cat food you got for it. Well, that's okay, just as long as it doesn't hate you. You can't keep it anyway; your roommate, Youngjae, is allergic to cats. Hopefully you can find his owner before he comes back from his work.

"What am I going to do with you, kitty?" you mumble to yourself. "You're definitely well-groomed, so you have an owner. Who doesn't put a collar on you, I guess." You sigh, resting your chin on your head.

After watching the cat eat and then curl up on the couch to sleep, you decide to head out for a walk. You don't get far, when you see a man in your apartment complex. It's not unusual; he is your neighbor after all. But what is unusual is the fact that he's crawling around on all fours.

"Are...are you all right?" you ask warily. "Did you lose something, Jaebeom?" That's right. Lim Jaebeom. Your neighbor, coworker, and notorious bitch-face owner. It's not like he was rude, but he just wasn't good at not looking like he was beating up someone.

"I did." Jaebeom's obviously distressed voice returns you from your thoughts. "My cat. She's not home."

Ah. You have an inkling you know where his cat is. "Ah, Nora, right? You've told me about her a little."

Jaebeom nods again. He doesn't seem too keen on listening to you and your bad habit of rambling. "Yeah. Did you see any cat around?" You smile.

"Yeah. I found her and brought her to my apartment. I think she's yours. Do you want to come check?" Jaebeom gives a tight-lipped smile and agrees.

He follows you to your door, and as soon as you unlock the door he walks in. That was a bit rude, but he loves cats so you think you'll forgive him. "Nora! Where are you, girlie?"

The aforementioned cat is lounging on the couch until Jaebeom calls out for her. Within a second she's leapt off the back of the loveseat and curled around Jaebeom's legs. "Well, there she is. I'm glad you found her." You mumble out when Jaebeom turns to you, a huge beam on his face. You don't blame yourself for not sounding perfectly coherent. Jaebeom is hot. And with a smile on his face? Absolutely stunning.

"Thank you for finding her! I hope she wasn't too much trouble. She can get a little ornery." You shrug with a smile on your face. She definitely did get ornery, but you aren't about to tell him that.

"Just a little, but it's okay. I'm just glad you found her before my roommate arrived. He's a little allergic." Jaebeom nods seriously.

"Yeah, so I've heard. Where is he, if I may ask?"

The door opens again, and you chuckle a little. "Right here, I think. Hey, Youngjae."

Your roommate sees you two and Nora standing around the couch and promptly sneezes. "Hey. What's Jaebeom and Nora doing here?" Your eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"I didn't know you knew Jaebeom?" It comes out as a question, and the two males laugh.

"He's in my class. We hang out with our friends at the campus café." You 'ahh' in realization.

"Well, I should be heading out." Jaebeom says. "Gotta go get dinner for both me and my other cats."

You realize something important. "Oh, right. I already fed her. I didn't know how long shed be here. Do you want the cat food I bought?"

Jaebeom turns to you in surprise. "You didn't have to buy her cat food. She eats pretty much anything."

You glance at the cat who is currently chewing on Jaebeom's glasses (which make him look hella fine, if you may add) and you laugh. "I can see that. But I didn't know that before, and I didn't know of she had any allergies or something. Here, I'll grab it for you."

You reach behind the couch and grab the bag. Jaebeom smiles in appreciation. "Thank you. If it's not too much trouble, could you bring it over for me? I don't want to let Nora go in case she runs off again." You nod and follow him out the door, mouthing a 'see you' to Youngjae.

Youngjae just gives you a knowing smile and you aim a kick at him before hurrying to catch up with Jaebeom. Fuck Youngjae and his uncanny ability to find out whether you have a crush.

As you follow Jaebeom, he stops suddenly and you almost ram into his admittedly strong looking back. "I'm this apartment." You blink once, twice, then shake your head really quickly.

"Right. Do you want me to hold Nora as I unlock the door?" Jaebeom nods again, and you set down the food bag and grab Nora. She doesn't like it, and bites your arm.

"Yah, Nora. Don't be mean." Jaebeom scolds his cat and dear god, if that's not the cutest thing you've seen you'll bite your arm as well.

"It's okay. It's probably because she's not used to me," you try to reassure him. Jaebeom mumbles under his breath something about cats and you pointedly ignore it.

"Alright. You can set the food down here if you want." As you lean down, you don't notice Jaebeom's eyes staring at your backside, you're only distracted by the four other cats that come to you at the sound of the food bag.

"Oh, hi, cuties," you coo at the adorable sight, scratching one under its chin.

"Ah, these are my other cats," Jaebeom explains proudly. "They're more friendly than Nora, so they wont mind if you pet that."

In no time, you're bonding with his cats as he and Nora watch you both fondly and not so fondly. You think you're in love with his cats. Too bad Youngjae's allergic. You're probably going to have to dump your clothes in the laundry basket and take a shower so that he won't be sneezing through the night.

But you don't want to head back just yet. Two of the cats are perched on your legs and a third has made a bed on your chest. The fourth is enjoying the warmth of your arm resting on the floor. Nora has even warmed up to you and has curled up by your side. You're fast asleep, Jaebeom is eating a dinner of a sandwich on his couch and smiling at the sight of all five cats and you relaxing.

He texted Youngjae where you were, and the younger replied with six winking emojis. Jaebeom also texted Youngjae's boyfriend, Jackson, to remind him to kill Youngjae when he can. But he knows that Youngjae is right. He just doesn't want to admit it.

Jaebeom takes another bite of his sandwich. In retrospect, he should have given you a pillow before Odd made a home on your chest and half of your neck. You'd definitely wake up with a backache.

Jaebeom decides to risk it. He puts his sandwich on his coffee table (very unhygienic, really) and grabs one of his throw pillows. He manages to lift your head high enough and slide the pillow under it without waking you or the cats up, and breathes a sigh of relief. It doesn't stop his ears from turning red, though.

He thinks maybe he wouldn't mind keeping you around now.


	3. Just like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jabdhdkd forgive me ive never been to like drawing college so idk if its accurate. Also I wrote this at 4 am so it prolly doesn't make sense

"What is it?" You almost immediately regret knocking on your roommate's door, when he answers it with a barely noticeable grimace.

Jinyoung has always been pretty scary. He's never been mean, no, but just...his aura. He always seemed so much more 'adult' than you. He has a degree in nursing and he reads cool stuff, like Shakespeare. You are studying drawing and painting at the local university and you just watch dramas. You can't help but feel slightly inferior.

"Um, if you're doing something I don't wanna bother you," you say quickly, waving your hands around awkwardly.

Jinyoung remains unimpressed. "You knocked on my door for something, so what is it?" You gape, but quickly regain your senses.

"Oh, I need you to just walk around the apartment and do stuff you usually do? It's for this assignment I have- you know Professor Kim Lia? She assigned this assignment where I have to draw people around me in a day to day life but all my friends are busy and-"

"Okay." Jinyoung cuts you off. "So you just want me to just do whatever I do but in the living room?" You nod again, and Jinyoung steps forward to close the door.

"You're actually doing it?" Jinyoung ignores you and seats himself on the sofa, reading his book you didn't notice was in his hand. Well, you aren't about to let this opportunity go to waste. You grab your sketchbook and start doodling him.

When Jinyoung shifts on the couch, you adapt, moving to a new sketch and continuing your work. As he starts peering at you while you work, you don't notice, not until he creeps up. "Can I see what you're working on?"

As per usual when someone asks to see your work, you screech and throw your sketchbook across from you. "What do you mean?" Wow. Smooth.

Jinyoung remains unimpressed. "So you made me sit there for however long and you wont even show me what you drew?" You grumble a little at his stubbornness, but retrieve your sketchbook and open it to your assignment page. 

Jinyoung looks at it for an uncomfortable amount of time and you are considering taking it back when- "This is really good, (Y/N)."

"Not really?" Jinyoung gives you a look, and you suddenly have an urge to explain yourself again. "Like, here the eyes are a little crooked and I didn't get the body shape right. My professor always tells me that I overcomplicate the shapes used to make up the body, as you can see. I also-"

"Stop that." You shut your mouth. Jinyoung seems to have a habit of making you be quiet. Though that may partially be due to him being amazingly hot and you would die to hear his voice forever.

"What is it?" you ask timidly, unsure if you want to hear what he has to say.

"Of course you can always improve, but it's okay to appreciate your work too. From what I can see, its just a sketch, and you'll clean it up and it'll look better. So just appreciate your work when its done, and work on it while it's in progress."

"You're a lot nicer than I expected," you hum without thinking.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh fuc- I- um, I guess since we never really talked, you seemed a little scary to me," you try to explain, and Jinyoung laughs. He has a weird laugh, but its endearing.

"Well, I'm not that different from you. We both spend probably unhealthy amounts of time in our rooms. Let's get to know each other then. My name is Jinyoung."

You can get behind this.


	4. flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is shitty. Sorry this ain't in chapter notes, but I can't get the little text box to appear lol.
> 
> The story ended abruptly I don't like sad ending so its ambiguous

You choke on air when you catch Mark and the host of this party, Jackson, kissing. Not only because you'll have to find your own ride home, but also because you know you'll never have a chance to be with your best friend and crush romantically.

Mark, you knew you'd probably never have a chance with him, but you still had a sliver of a hope. But now. You finally realized with a jolt that he's gay. You never had a chance to begin with.

With a heavy heart, you turn around quietly and pick up your jacket and bag from a nearby chair and try to sneak out from the party like you always do. You're mostly successful, as Mark usually drags you to these parties and ends up too wasted or busy to take you home.

But tonight, someone follows you. A certain someone by the name of Youngjae, your tutor and three years your junior. "(Y/N)? Where are you going?"

You give him a tight smile, feeling your throat close up as you see Mark wandering around and probably looking for you. "I'm feeling a bit tired, so I'm going to try to catch a taxi home or just walk." Youngjae frowns. He's worried, always has been, ever since he met you.

"Didn't you ride here with Mark? Why don't you ask him for a ride back?" You hold back a wince and a cough at the name.

"Nah, I always make him leave earlier than he wants to. I feel bad. The dorm's not that far anyways. It's just ten minutes by taxi and twenty walking. I'm sure I'll be fine." You pause, gauging Youngjae's reaction. He doesn't seem convinced.

"(Y/N)..." You wave off his concerns.

"Don't worry, Jae. I'll be fine. Plus, I have Mark on speed-dial, so if something happens he can just pick me up." Youngjae opens his mouth to protest further, but you make your escape before he can. Mark was about to catch sight of you anyway.

The night is chilly, and you're glad you brought a jacket, even if the jacket is thin and the wind still bites you. There were no taxis around in this part of the city, so you ended up trying to walk home. You don't watch where you're going, instead opting for watching your feet to make sure you don't step on any cracks.

It's always been a habit for you to not watch where you're going, and it strikes again now, when you find yourself on a street you don't know. If Mark was here, he would have made sure you were paying attention.

But he's not, and he's probably with Jackson once he couldn't find you. You're not bitter. Definitely not. You feel something in your throat. It's not jealousy because there's actually something in your throat. You vaguely wonder if you swallowed some leaves or something when you cough, trying to get it out of your throat.

A petal.

Thats what you coughed up. How anticlimactic. You roll your eyes. If Mark was here he'd probably laugh in your face. You cough again. What, did you swallow an entire plant? You snort at the thought that pops up in your head. Thats something Mark would say.

You continue choking. Maybe you did swallow a plant. When you finish your hacking, there is more than just a couple petals in your hand. There's enough petals to spill out of both your cupped hands. And there's blood. You drop the petals in shock, grabbing your phone to call Mark.

But you forgot. Your phone died sometime when the party was starting. You just said that you'd call Mark to get Youngjae off your back. Fuck. You don't even know where you are. Maybe you can retrace your steps. You haven't gone too far.

Nope, you're still lost. If anything, you're even more lost now. You could've sworn that you've been on this street just two minutes ago. Maybe its time to go find a café or something else open. After another minute of looking, you find a safe-looking café that is somehow still open at this hour and head in.

At the counter is a tired looking cashier who looks to be about your age. He glances up when you open the door, the squeak alerting him to your presence. "Hello, and welcome to the café that definitely shouldn't be open at this godforsaken hour. How may I help you." The lone worker doesn't ask you and just speaks in a monotone. You ignore his obviously annoyed tone.

"Ah, I don't want to buy anything. I was just wondering if I could borrow a phone or something to call my friend to pick me up? I'm lost." The worker looks considerably more awake.

"Oh? Where do you live?" He notices your look and laughs with a closed mouth. "Don't worry, I'm not weird. I'm in your philosophy class."

Now you recognize him. Park Jinyoung, your college's resident smart and hot English major, who is one year your junior. He once tutored you when you almost failed philosophy. "Oh, sorry. I didn't recognize you." Your cheeks burn red. Mark would have had a field day watching this, since you had a (very short, if you may add) crush on Jinyoung once.

You choke yet again, more petals falling out of your mouth, with a side of extra blood. Jinyoung's eyes turn into saucepans. "Oh my God, are you alright?"

You don't respond, coughing up more petals. Jinyoung fishes a phone out of his pants. "Don't call Mark," you plead right before you throw up a flower bud.

Jinyoung sighs. "I don't have his number. I'm calling my cousin to come and pick us up. We're taking you home. Where do you live?"

You answer, your throat throbbing and scratchy. You've stopped choking on flowers, and right now you're just sitting on the tiled floor. Jinyoung comes around the counter and helps you up to the booth behind you. When he finally makes sure you're comfortable, he grabs a bunch of paper towels, cleans up the mess, and then sits beside you.

You avoid his eyes, but Jinyoung isn't going to let this go easily. "It's for Mark, isn't it?" You don't respond, and Jinyoung pushes further. "You're going to have to tell him, you know."

"Look, thanks for calling your cousin and helping me out, but why do you think this is any of your business?" You groan as soon as the harsh words that come out of your mouth. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be-"

"It's okay." Jinyoung smiles and his eyes seem kind. "I had hanahaki too, and I definitely understand your reservations. It's a scary disease, and honestly its not something fun to talk about.

"When I found out I had hanahaki disease, I didn't believe it. It took me a week and a half to finally get my head out of my ass. I don't want to give you advice because everyone's situation is different, but definitely make sure you aren't waiting too long to figure out what to do." Jinyoung sighs, a sad feeling behind it. "It can cost you your life, and it can cost others their trust in you."

You nod, too tired to give a proper response. Jinyoung just lets you sit down, and he goes back behind the counter, grabbing you a glass of water that you accept graciously.

When Jinyoung's cousin arrives, you choke at the second person who comes in the door. "Mark?" You quickly check to make sure that there's no blood on the floor or petals in your mouth. Why is Mark here? Did Jinyoung text him? You glare at Jinyoung but he doesn't notice, and you decide to leave it for later.

"(Y/N), why didn't you get me? I could've taken you home and you wouldn't have gotten sick from the cold!" You glance at Jinyoung quickly, and he finally takes notice and nods, confirming that he didn't say why or how you got sick.

"I didn't want to bother you. You seemed...busy. How's Jackson?" You offer a weak smile, and swallow the feeling in your throat.

Mark has the decency for his ears to turn red. "I- this isn't about me, (Y/N)!" You laugh, and Jinyoung raises an eyebrow at the two of you. You pointedly ignore it.

"Right. As touching as this is, let's get her home before she gets even sicker, Mark," Jinyoung's cousin interrupts you two. Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

"Don't be rude, Yugyeom. That's Mark-hyung and (Y/N)-noona to you."

"You can just call me (Y/N)," you contradict Jinyoung. "I don't think you're that much older than me, are you?" Yugyeom looks like he's taller than everyone here, but then again, you are sitting down so everyone looks tall. All you know is that you'd definitely not want to engage him in a fight, no matter his baby face.

Yugyeom laughs, and you think tiredly to yourself that he sounds like a crow. "I'm three years younger than Jinyoungie-hyung, noona."

You choke, not on flowers this time, but on your spit. Both Yugyeom and Mark laugh this time, and Jinyoung starts herding you three out of the café. You're glad that Mark is here, even though your throat and lungs aren't.

The ride home is mostly silent, save Mark showing you a few memes to make you giggle and then cough. Jinyoung's cousin (you suppose you should start calling him Yugyeom) tells you a bit about himself as well.

Apparently he's a sophomore, majors in dance, and is Jackson's roommate. That explains why Mark came with him. He also is best friends with BamBam, a fashion major and someone you tutored in math last year.

You're surprised Mark knows him, but then you remember Jackson makes friends with everyone, and makes everyone be friends with each other. Jinyoung probably told Yugyeom to bring Mark. You're going to have some words to say to him in class tomorrow.

"So, why didn't you get me to take you back, (Y/N)?" Looks like Mark isn't going to let the subject go so easily.

"I didn't want to interrupt you and Jackson practically fucking." You go for the quickest and easiest answer.

"We weren't- That doesn't - That doesn't matter-" Mark splutters, and you cackle. "We didn't. It was only for a short while. Plus, I asked Youngjae where you were, and he said you had just left to get a taxi. I didn't go after you since I thought you could take care of yourself. But if you waited three minutes I would've been able to take you back."

You shrug. "I didn't know you'd be...I guess 'done' with Jackson so soon. But it's okay. It's just a cold, so it's not like I'll die."

Mark snorts. "Well, if you did, make sure you will your scarves to me. I like their patterns."

"Buy your own," you retort, closing your eyes to try to sleep and ignore the stinging in your throat. Mark shoots you a worried glance that you don't notice, but you do notice his warm hand on your forehead and you choke.

Petals and flowers spill out of your mouth and Mark curses and yells at Yugyeom to pull over. The car swerves. You knock your head on the door. Mark curses again. You're confused.

"(Y/N), what the fuck?" Who's speaking? You're unsure but you answer, much to the chagrin of your headache.

"Sorry..." is all you can muster out, however.

"Don't be fucking sorry." You want to be sorry. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only just got it tonight."

"No, not that. Why didn't you tell me you were in love with me?"

Mark didn't know. He didn't know what effect his words would have on you. He wished he knew. But because he didn't, he could only watch and cry as you choked on flowers continuously. He could only watch as Yugyeom picked you up and laid you down in the backseat with his jacket as a pillow. He could only watch as Yugyeom shoved him into the passenger seat and started driving as fast as he could to a hospital.

He could only pray to gods he didn't believe in that you would be safe and fine from harm.

As he paced anxiously in the waiting room, he wouldn't calm down, Yugyeom's hand on his back not doing anything for the spiking stress levels. When the doctor finally came out, Mark was at his side in a blink, waiting eagerly for news. "Mr. Tuan, your friend's surgery was a success." Mark breathes out a sigh of relief. "However, due to the surgery, she no longer will feel any emotion toward the one who had caused the hanahaki. If I am correct, that person is you?"

Mark stops breathing, only sucking in some air when Yugyeom nudges him. "What?" he croaks out.

The doctor only smiles sadly. "I apologize, Mr. Tuan. There are forms of therapy, but they only have a partial success rate. If you'd like, I could sign them up for it?"

Mark nods emphatically. He wanted to tell you that he loved you too, but before he could, you had that reaction. He hoped he would be able to tell you.


	5. spiders frickin suck

Going to the Bahamas was like a dream come true. The weather was gorgeous, the beaches were gorgeous, the food was gorgeous (and delicious), and the hotel you were staying in was gorgeous. Basically, the whole trip was gorgeous.

There was a problem though.

There's a gigantic spider in your bathroom and you do not, absolutely not, want to deal with it. So there's three options you're willing to go with. One, ask to change rooms. Two, ask your neighbor to help. Three, die on the spot.

You're not keen on that last option. You haven't tried that weird kiwi martini yet. The first option will make you seem like a wimp. So. The second option it is.

You slip on your slippers, march out to the hallway, and knock on the door of the next room. As you wait, you start to anxious. What if the person is rude or sleeping? Then you just messed up their entire sleep schedule, and as a result, you messed up their vacation too? Then-

Oh.

The door is open. In front of you stands a really buff man who somehow looks really hot and really tired at the same time. You feel bad, but you've gone past the point of no return now. "Can I help you?"

Well crap, he sounds hot too. "Well, I'm sorry to bother you but there's a spider and I don't like spiders."

The man laughs cutely. "That sounds like a big problem. Do you want me to kill it for you?" You just nod. He laughs again. "Alright. Lead the way."

It's slightly unnerving letting a stranger into your room, but you hate spiders more. The man follows you into the bathroom, and you point out the giant arachnid before quickly moving to stand behind him.

"It's big, I'll admit that. But can't you just turn on the shower and wash it down the drain? Plus, the spider doesn't want to harm you." The man teases you.

"If you say that again, we're going to have problems," you jokingly threaten. "That spider is just planning my murder."

He laughs once more and you just roll your eyes. "Please hurry up. I just want to go take a nice shower and then sleep." The guy makes quick work with the spider, grabbing it with a piece of toilet paper and flushing it.

"Okay, it's gone now. Have a good night!" The man makes his way out of your bathroom, with you gratefully letting him out and thanking him. "Maybe I'll see you around the resort?"

You nod once. "Yeah, definitely! Can I get your name?"

The man grins brilliantly once again. "I'm Jackson, Jackson Wang."


	6. Red Lotus, Red Herring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for tipsy drabbles on tumblr!!

The velvet is heavy on your shoulders and the cocktail light in your hands. The glass is full. You’ve not taken a sip. After all, you don’t drink on the job.

It’s hot in the room, you’re pulling at your collar. Anxiety is spiking as you make your way past the crowds. Your target is moving just as fast; maybe he knows.

That can’t be right. You’ve made sure every single possible lead about you had been nipped in the bud. But you prepare for the worst. You always must expect the worst. And if the best happens, you take it when it comes.

Currently, there’s this one man who’s setting you on edge. He’s been standing in the corner all evening. It may not seem bad to someone else, but this is a party. A party where talking to others is in your best interest. This man, though, is following your every move. Masquerade party or not, you know his eyes are following you.

It’s unnerving, but you have a mission to fulfil. Once you finish this, you’ll be set for life. Your employer paid good money for this. And if you don’t complete this well, your life will cost just as much.

You can see your target at the banquet table. Completely unaware of what will happen, the man is talking to a young woman who seems to only be interested in the fact that he had an extremely expensive watch on. You and me both, girl, you think to yourself, mildly amused. Gotta get dough somehow, and maybe you’re not quite cut out for that assassin life.

However, as much as you find this entertaining, you have things to do and places to be. Walking up, you brush your fingertips along your target’s sleeve, throwing him a slightly sultry gaze. “You don’t mind if I borrow Mr Lee for a little, do you?” you ask apologetically to the young lady, but your tone leaves no room for argument.

She leaves after only a moment’s hesitation, and the aforementioned Mr Lee is led away like a lamb to the slaughter. He didn’t know what was coming to him; you had led him into the hallway where all the young businessmen romance their young lovers. So when you pushed him against the wall, he was not expecting the cold metal pressing to his stomach. “Wha- who are you?” he chokes out, and the glint of your teeth is all that you respond with.

However, before you can pull the trigger, a knife flew past your face. Before you could fire the gun, Mr Lee books it back into the party. Frustrated, you swing your gun to aim at the young man who had ruined your chances of living in comfort for the next however many years.

You don’t pull the trigger, however, curious as to his motives. The stranger who threw the knife comes forward, backing you into the men’s bathroom. He’s tall, skinny, and someone who doesn’t look like a threat. But in your line of work, everyone is a threat.

“Who the hell are you?” you hiss at him in the largest bathroom stall.

“Ah ah ah, don’t pretend you don’t know the rules of the game,” the man tuts. “Never tell your name to strangers, love. You surely remember me, BamBam.”

“All right, BamBam,” the confident tone of your voice hides your apprehension at him. A well-known assassin and your competitor. You’ve never seen him in the face, and now you’re not sure you ever want to. “What is your intent?”

BamBam laughs. “Don’t be stupid. Isn’t it clear?” You sneer.

“Well, I appreciate the thought, but next time don’t get in the way of my kills. Do you know the bounty on my head now that you’d done it?” BamBam just laughs, and your eye twitches.

“Don’t worry. It’s not my fault that I want money.” Well, you can’t fault him for that. But you can fault him from taking your biggest job away from you. You know for a fact that the contract he gives to possible employers protects him from their wrath. And he’s good enough that it doesn’t affect the number of customers he gets.

“Why are you protecting Mr Lee anyway? He isn’t the type you’d agree to save.” BamBam laughs, the sound unnerving you.

“(Y/N), I thought you were smarter than this,” he tuts. “I’m not trying to save Mr Lee, though that did earn me a little extra coin.”

He chuckles sinisterly, pulling off his mask. Behind it is a young man with big, innocent eyes and full lips stretched into a smile. If you didn’t know any better, you would have thought he was nothing but a young, overconfident man. “I’m here to kill you.”


	7. Quiet Comfort

When Jaebeom came home from work and caught you staring at your phone with a frown, he waved it off as nothing. Too often were you reading sad stories late into the night. However, when he ate, showered, changed, and then returned, and you hadn’t even moved an inch, he started to worry.

“What’s up?” He slid onto the couch, seating himself across from you. Your frown deepened.

“My old friend…” you mumbled out. “He’s acting weird, you know?” Jaebeom tried to lean over and peek at your phone, but you angled it away from him.  _ That _ was suspicious.

“How so?” He didn’t push, as much as he wanted to. You would tell him on your own terms.

You shrugged. “Something from a while ago, when I first met him. He was telling me about how he was circumcised when I first met him, and it turned into an on-off friendship. Just today he started bringing it back up.” You pause again, and there’s a sinking feeling in Jaebeom’s gut.

“And?” he prompted.

Your face scrunched up. You weren’t going to cry, no, Jaebeom knew the signs of those, you were just baffled. “He...it’d be just easier to show you.”

You handed him the phone, not without a warning to not touch anything else. The warning went in one ear and out the other. Jaebeom saw red. Who the hell had the audacity? Sensing danger, you plucked the phone out of his hands. Jaebeom still didn’t move. “Babe?” His tone of voice was too calm, and you became on alert. “Would you like to plan a murder?”

You laughed, but Jaebeom didn’t. Oh god. He made a grab for your phone, but you pulled it out of his reach in the nick of time, his chin colliding with your chest. “Ow, my god,” you wheezed, “your chin is sharper than a block of cheese.” Jaebeom ignored that comment.

“Give me your phone. I’ll show him a piece of my mind.” Jaebeom made another grab, this time successful.

“Jaebeom, no,” you snap, taking the phone back just as fast. “I’ll block him but I do not want you texting him, hear?” Jaebeom is still pissed, but you block the instigator and lock your phone. Now that the initial threat is over, you carefully crawl back towards Jaebeom, settling in his lap.

Jaebeom doesn’t bother speaking, just resting his chin in the junction of your shoulder and neck, arms wrapping loosely around your waist. He didn’t need words anyway, and you responded in manner, leaning your cheek against his temple and whispering soft, comforting nothings.


	8. Death in the Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also for tipsy drabbles on tumblr

The TV was background noise as you lounged on the couch. You weren’t really paying attention, only catching snippets of a live broadcast of some ball of some such going on. It had been on since a few hours ago, and you were invested in the first thirty minutes, but it’s late, and you’re bored. You had been waiting for your husband, Youngjae, to come home since ages ago, but he didn’t.

While waiting, you ended up falling asleep on the couch. Waking up, you had a bit of a headache. You suppose it was your own fault for having one or two cocktails while you waited, but you shook it off, standing up to get some water. When you glanced at the coat rack, you noticed Youngjae was still out.

Frowning, you shot him a text. It’s not like him to be out so late. You didn’t want to police him, per se, but you would like to know what has gotten him out this late. Hopefully, he’d reply soon. You pursed your lips, heading upstairs to get some aspirin for your headache.

You didn’t normally drink, but you wanted the thrill of the ball Youngjae went to. You weren’t able to go, unable to find a last-minute babysitter for your son, Seungmin, so you had your own little way to celebrate. God, when he woke up, you didn’t want to deal with a headache. You loved your son with all your heart, but he could be such a brat.

The doorbell rang. Youngjae is back. You don’t recall him forgetting his keys, but he  _ had _ been getting more and more forgetful these days. You make your way back downstairs, opening the door and squinting through the bright sunlight at the man who was not your husband.

“Hello, ma’am,” the policeman’s hat is tucked under his arm and his hair is messy like he ran his hand through it a few times before ringing the doorbell. “I’m Officer Yugyeom. We have some news about your husband, Choi Youngjae. Would you like to come with us to the hospital?”


End file.
